Your Bones Know The Way Home
by Valiant Vulpes
Summary: Iruka owns a small coffee shop. Kakashi owns one of the most successful companies in the world. A match made in the stars, right? KAKAIRU.
1. An Intro To the Beginning

I had a dream about my childhood dog, Arbor. He was a golden retriever with the biggest brown eyes and the cutest face and I loved him to death. A car hit him one day when I left the front door open and he raced across the street to maul down the neighborhood stray cat.

In the dream we were back on the same street, right in front of my house; a one-story brick house with a black roof and dark green window shutters and door. It was so sunny I couldn't see any other house on the street. But I could see Arbor. He had tire streets all along his left side where he was struck. Both of us were in the middle of the street, standing in the exact spot where he died. He looked at me for a moment, his huge tongue rolling out of his mouth. Then suddenly, he began to jog down the street. I wordlessly followed.

I still couldn't see any houses, just white light. It was so bright, but gentle and warm. It was almost like we were in heaven. For what felt like hours we walked. My legs felt weightless, but tingly like sand was weaved throughout my skin. And then we suddenly stopped.

In front of us was a cup of coffee, the mug a sunshine yellow and the coffee itself the blackest I've ever seen. With no thought whatsoever, I picked it off the ground and tasted it. Bitter, yet tangy. My mouth opened and my tongue began to move. I could feel words vibrating out, but no sound.

Arbor looked at me with the closest thing to a smile a dog could muster. And opened his jaws to speak words that would change my life in more ways than I could imagine.

"Your bones know the way home"


	2. Red And Blue

Toast with honey. That is the exact meal I have had everyday for breakfast for the last two years. Not too crispy, but definitely not soft. Five large drops of honey, one on each corner and one in the middle. Soak for three to five minutes and enjoy. This is how I eat my breakfast.

But not this morning, all thanks to the cheap ass alarm clock I bought. How could I possibly be late to a business I own?

…_can_ you be late to a café you own? I _am_ my own boss after all. But I hate being late to anything. Which explains why I'm rushing out of my condo door like a fire is under my ass. I barely had time to shower and no time for breakfast. I barely looked at what I was wearing. I think a gray v neck and dark jeans? Fuck I forgot my belt. And my hair band. I think I have an extra in the office though.

Which thankfully wasn't too far; it was several blocks south of my place. I have a car, of course, but why take it? It's great exercise. And besides, Konaha City's gas prices have skyrocket lately. $6.45 for a gallon? Really?!

I still need to hurry though. Sunshine Café opens everyday at 8.a.m. and right now it's 7:54. And there are still things that need to be made before the store opens. And I'm the only one who has the keys. Got damnit.

Rushing out like this reminds me of when Naruto still lived with me. I remember his first day of high school; instead of eager and anxious like I was he was reluctant and stubborn. I literally lit a fire under his ass to get him out the door. It was aggravating to say the least, but thinking on it now it's hilarious.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't see the man's back in front of me and went crashing to the ground. I could feel my pants fall slightly, and the band of my boxer briefs being exposed. Should have gone back for the belt.

I stood up quickly, brushing myself uselessly with my hands.

"I'm so sorry sir, are you ok?" I began, but saw he hadn't moved at all. We were at the corner of a crosswalk, waiting for the walking signal. Just looking at his back alone showed he was wealthy. Black slacks, white button up shirt, and nice looking shoes. His hair was a silvery white and disobeying the laws of physic.

"Uh, excuse me sir, are you ok," I asked again, but walked in front of him to get his attention.

But he caught mine. A slender face shaved smooth. A strong chin matching a gently protruding nose. And his eyes. The right a deep, sensual black and the left…red? Glowing red. A noticeable scar ran vertically straight down the middle. I saw his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and the top tow buttons of his shirt undone. A tiny fraction of hair peaked out, showing that the silvery gray mop on his head was a natural color. He was breathtaking.

And reading a book.

His eyes were scanning the pages of a small yellow book, as if he wasn't even reading at all. But he was so absorbed in it he couldn't be faking.

I tilt my head down to get a better view of the cover.

Make-Out Paradise, Edition Two.

I wasn't thinking about my actions after reading the title. Memories of catching Naruto reading that disgusting series flooded in my mind. That disgusting, perverted, foul…

I slapped the book out of the man's hands. His hands stayed in place, as if the book never hit the ground, but his head snapped towards me and his eyes widened.

"You PERV! DO you have any idea what kind of smut you're reading?! The worse kind, that's what! And in public! What if you dropped it somewhere and a child got their hands on that! It'd scar them for life! You, you….you…"

My rant died as quickly as it started. My anger evaporated like steam. Realization dawn on me; I just slapped a grown man's hand for reading an adult book.

"..oh, god. I'm…I'M SORRY!," I quickly shouted and raced across the street. The lights must have change twice since then and it was now back to red. I raced across the street, avoiding a angry truck driver and down the street. I didn't dare turn back, God know what he would have said.


End file.
